The term Hyper-obsolescence is introduced, and defined as a problem created by rapid advances in electronics components and systems. Newer improved technology is only a short time behind the state of the art today. Many personal computer owners are aware of the phenomenon. Today's technology is employed to produce another generation of improved technology. The Internet puts very fast linkages into the hands of engineers to define parts, locate services, and create prototypes. The new technology is then rapidly introduced to the market. Investors are aware of these factors within technology. In order to dispel the negative impact of Hyper-obsolescence in electronics systems a technological architecture is required that can accommodate updates within a modular system which incorporates a standard connectivity feature.
Early obsolescence is an obstacle to completing far reaching sensor systems supported by sophisticated computerized data fusion systems. A sensor architecture is needed that is sufficiently flexible to incorporate new technology as it evolves. Only in this way can we get enough time to build supporting computer software and communications systems to work with the sensors. The support systems need to remain operational over a longer span of time. This will allow time to develop an infrastructure and give the support personnel time to become proficient with all aspects of an engineering infrastructure.
The creation and development of large scale sensor systems that are supported by sophisticated computerized data fusion and presentation capability requires substantial time and financial investment. Anticipated benefits from data collection systems within which sensors and actuators are used are often never met due to short life cycles. The components inside sensors become obsolete very quickly. Batteries also become obsolete very quickly.
Software development undertaken to create sophisticated fusion systems to process data collected by the sensors must be accomplished very quickly to achieve targeted benefits. The short life cycle for sensor systems has been responsible for the failure to develop comprehensive systems. We do not have a system that is designed to adapt and accommodate changes and thereby remain technologically current.
To avoid hyper-obsolescence a modular architecture is needed that can integrate new technology as it becomes available. We could produce a survivable design by building elements of a sensor platform as interchangeable modules which are connected to a bus electrically. This platform is comprised of separate modules which can be connected to one another. Each module includes an internal communications bus which penetrates the module enclosure at the end of the cylindrical module. When the modules are interconnected the internal circuit boards of the modules are electrically connected via this same bus. The modules can be configured to include a variety of common bus standards. A serial bus is used for control functions while standard parallel buses are used for high speed computing. The modules use a standard mechanical interface for physical interconnection.
The modular architecture sensor and computing platform proposed herein provides a computing platform that can integrate new technology incrementally.
New technology will integrate well enough and long enough to allow time to develop a sophisticated communications, and data fusion system to collect data, organize it, and transport it to sponsors.
By providing an extended life cycle for a sensor system, better cost/benefit justifications can be made for developing specialized modules with which to improve system capabilities and thus provide a versatile and comprehensive collection capability.
Serious efforts are required to provide early detection of weapons of mass destruction which are being created by nations that have strong terrorist factions. With a common sensor support platform we can produce a solid deployment capability upon which many sensors can be supported. The cylinder like shape of this system produces a form that provide advantages in many ways. The aerodynamic shape is conducive to deployment as a projectile. There are many methods of launch and propulsion but the capability that is important is provided by the sensor head and computing power within the projectile. When in flight over factories a sample of the air can be made to detect the by-products created by production of illicit materials. When suspicions are high that troops may face chemical or biological weapons these sensors can be launched to pass over regions into which the troops are moving. The sensor can gather gases and particulate matter to analyze the environment and signal by radio frequency the results back to the sponsors of the test launch. The expendable nature of the devices is made feasible by the reduction in production costs that is gained by the manufacturing method that is disclosed later in this document.
There is a large benefit in having a standard interface at the connection points of the modules. Rather than diverse groups with separate incompatible designs for sensors systems a single standard which can accommodate any sensor type can be derived from this modular design. This concept has enthusiastic support by DoD groups that recognize the lack of a common technology that can stave off obsolescence and sustain a capability to develop responses to threats of nuclear, chemical, and biological attacks. This project has been under development for over five years and research into low power systems and methods have proven that long term deployment of the platform is feasible.
The platform can provide the communications and control capability for a variety of sensors sponsored by several agencies countering known threats. Using this method an agency need only invest and perfect the sensor head to detect the threat they are pursuing. Some biological sensors will require large investments and time to develop. These groups need not focus on a transport each time they want to test or deploy a new detector. The transport will be off the shelf. The transport will be regularly improved by replacing the modular internal circuit boards as needed. The end fittings will be held to the standard design. This platform will support all of the community and allow them to focus their energy and money on better techniques to sense the agents of the threat of biological, nuclear, and chemical terrorism.
FIG. 1 shows a modular sensor computing platform. Three modules are represented. When the modules are connected together an operational sensor/computing platform is created. The technology is scaleable to provide very small systems for sensor support to larger systems for community support. The versatility results from the goal of incorporating change readily.
By providing an architecture that supports modularity on a sensor support platform we can extend a sensor system's life cycle, and subsequently improve the return on investment. The herein presented design will sustain an evolutionary program that can accrue long term value from initial and subsequent investments, and thereby justify an investment to develop a comprehensive data fusion capability. There are many benefits that could be derived from monitoring weather, temperature, biological hazards, chemical hazards, etc. The problem today is hyper-obsolescence preventing economy of scale production and inability to remain at the state of the art in transducers and batteries.